


Take What You Need (Fictober Submission)

by PerpetualSpinster



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Erik Killmonger Has Feelings, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 10:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16830586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerpetualSpinster/pseuds/PerpetualSpinster
Summary: To collect stuff from Erik's place after a break up was not the easiest thing to do.





	Take What You Need (Fictober Submission)

Sitting outside of Erik’s place India rests her head against the steering wheel, her deep heavy sighs fog up the windows. It had been a month since she seen him, and it was every bit as torturous as she hoped it wouldn’t be. Erik and India knew each other for about four years before dating was ever even a possibility. He broke up with his ex around the same time India had called off her romance from an extended cuffing season. When time came around for them to lick their wounds over drinks, things escalated to a point that they couldn’t turn back from.

Erik and India really thought they were one of those guy-girl relationships that could remain platonic and wholesome for their whole lives but being in the wrong state of mind at the right time, left them both feeling confused about what it all meant.

Their relationship was passionate. There was not a lot of time spent between the affection to build up their bond, probably because they thought that being friends they could skip that part. But in the end, they only knew how to be friends with each other. When they saw each other in a whole other light, romantically, certain sides of their personalities came to the forefront. Things that would’ve been laughed off or brushed aside, irritated them substantially. They couldn’t see eye to eye on simple stuff and naturally, the friendship deteriorated.

India took a breath, before opening the car door to make her way to his door. The final steps to ending their relationship was to get her things from him that were left over. India had been dreading this day as it approached closer, but she was so glad to have it soon behind her.

She knocks on the door briskly, and waits for him to open it. There are footsteps behind the door, but a delay in the door actually opening.

After a moment, Erik opens the door. His face looked at her blankly, his default expression as of lately. There was once a time when his face lit up every time she was around. His dimples imploding as they embraced in a familial hug, joshing each other whenever. But not this time.

“Did you text me saying you were coming over?” Erik asked roughly.

India nodded. “I texted you right before I got here saying I was on the way, man.”

Erik scratches his chin. “Yeaaah, I guess I just missed that.”

India could summon the devil himself, her eyes rolled so far back into her head, but she refrained from going into it further.

“So, can I get my stuff?” she asks, more of a demand than a request.

Erik takes a step back, opening the door, he passes his hand to journey your walk. “Take what you need.”

India walks in with her head held high. Her walk slows as she looks around his space.

“You did some redecorating, I see.” India recalls. The artwork on the wall wasn’t there before. The work was had some of her favorites among them, lining the perimeter of the room where it was once barren.

“Yeah, you were kinda right. The walls were starting to remind me of an asylum and now it’s more like a…psychiatrist’s office.” Erik says behind her.

They both chuckle softly at his comment. “Yes, I think that is the appropriate level up sequence. Good for you.”

Erik stands next to her. “Thanks.”

India looks around some more. “And the fish tank is nice! I told you, once you get the right filter, you won’t have to clean it nearly as much.” 

India and Erik lean side by side to peer through the glass. “I know. It saves a lotta time.”

India squints looking around the plastic castles. “Where’s Puff Daddy?”

Erik sighs, straightening up to scratch his head. “He had a little accident when I was installing the new filter…”

India’s eyes go big as her mouth turned downward. “Oh no! Erik, I could’ve helped you, why didn’t-”

Erik gave look of contempt. Of course he couldn’t call her. Why would he call her for a fish over their relationship? India clears her throat.

“Well, anyway. I’m going to go get my stuff.” India says, turning awkwardly to go down the hall to his bedroom.

Opening the door, Erik’s signature scent filled her nasal cavity like it was her first time. The mix of his soap, cologne and natural body gave India rolling flashbacks of leaning on his shoulder as she cried over the passing of her aunt, the congratulatory hug for passing her certification exam, and how much it turned her on when the moment called for it.

But she pushed that to the back burner as she went to the closet to get a couple of her jackets and shirts. Erik had already separated them from his things, so all India had to do was toss them on the bed for collection and take them away.

Erik looks around the door frame before leaning against it, watching India do her thing. “Now I got room for my shit finally.”

“Are you adding a taste in fashion to your growing list of interests since we broke up?” India asks sarcastically.

“We never broke up, we just took a break.” Erik says.

India stops mid throw, turning to Erik incredulously. “Say what now? Wasn’t it you that said you couldn’t take my mouth and my sassiness and know everything attitude, so I ‘should just step’?”

Erik cocks his head to the side in a half nod. “Technically, but I just meant in that moment.”

“Did you also mean to text your ex-girlfriend about what could’ve been ‘in that moment’?”

Erik opens his mouth, but closes it swiftly.

“See? That was the biggest problem I had about the whole thing. We were just fine as friends, weren’t we? Then you had to come around and push up on me as a rebound to take care of you.”

Erik’s expression turns defensive as he walks in the room. “I pushed up on you? India, if you’re gonna tell me off, get your stories mixed well before serving, ya hear me? The feeling was definitely reciprocal, throwing your thicc ass legs across my lap and blowing my neck and shit-”

“Erik! There you go! That’s not the point! You were feeling good with some female attention and ended up hurting your best friend! I was there for you, I always have! You made me think we could be…” India’s voice trails off as her hands go up in surrender. A rock forms in her throat as she feels her emotions boiling over.

Erik could never stand seeing her cry, much less due to something he did. He strides over to

India, wrapping his arms around her. India wanted so bad to not want his touch, his attention, but she failed miserably. 

“I didn’t mean to make you a rebound. You know how I get, I’m fucked up and I should’ve handled it on my own instead of dragging you into my problems, like we’ve done for years. You just…the only woman I said I love you and I meant that shit. I wouldn’t dispute it today.” Erik pulls away. “Look at me. I never wanted to do you wrong, but shit happened. I don’t want you out of my life for good.”

India looks into his eyes, well-meaning and honest. “I don’t know if I can handle you anymore, Erik. You went too far.”

“Punish me then! Hit me, something! Get it out, I’m ready!” Erik stands back with his hands behind his back, defenseless. 

Of course, Erik knew how to take a punch, so whatever she doled out would be child’s play. She raised her hand and placed it softly to his cheek. Erik’s eye turn glassy at her deliberate restraint. He wanted India to reflect himself at least once, but she couldn’t.

India brought her face to his, placing her mouth on top of his in a still kiss. Erik made a move to deepen the kiss, bringing tears to India’s eyes. Their mouths exchanged apologies, comfort, desire, and ultimately, goodbye. When they parted, both their faces were wet with each others tears.

Eyes reddened, Erik wipes his face, sniffling as India picked up her things, walking out of the bedroom. Erik gets in front of her to open the front door as she walked to load up her car. Getting in the driver’s seat, Erik leans in as she rolls down her window. “Whenever you feel ready, you can come over. No games, no backbiting, no funny shit. Just us, being us and catching up, you know?”

India nods as she starts the engine. “I’d like that….Erik?”

He freezes, waiting with bated breath. 

“I still care for you, and I hope the best for you. You look like you’re doing well, so please keep it up. Whatever happens.”

Erik sighs deeply, not liking that answer. “I promise, on God.”

India parts from her friend, feeling worse for wear but getting what she came for, and then some. Who knew what was ahead of them, but at least she felt her heart beginning to mend again.


End file.
